Right to Exist
by Camilla-chan
Summary: I'm running for my life from a group call Genetic Acceleration or GeneAl, people who experiment on children. Who experimented on me, who would kill me and my friends if they could. My name is Crystal Winter and this is my story.


**Right to Exist**

**

* * *

**I'm running for my life from a group call Genetic Acceleration or GeneAl, people who experiment on children. Who experimented on me, who would kill me and my friends if they could.

My name is Crystal Winter and this is my story.

In the place I called 'home' for the first nine years of my life was a bright room with a one way mirror. Were three times a day they would stuff a provisions pills down my throat. Then six days a week they would take me and 'experiments' (my friends and I are people, not just toys) 9-14 would be taken out and pushed to the limits in what the sadist wardens call 'physical conditioning'. Then on our one day off we were treated to a nice dose of experiments by our 'creators'. It sucked, being injected with chemicals to see if they could improve our 'enhancements'. Then on your twelfth birthday you were auctioned off with you partner (some who has opposite abilities from yours), if you weren't sold by your 15 birthday you were ended.

But something amazing happened on my tenth birthday, the fire alarm went off, and a band of kick ass commandos came rushing and plucked us from our dismal existent. The group was called RE short for Right to Exist, and their leader, Jonathan, became our father. He even named us. I couldn't belief it at the time, and I am very protective of my name, we all are.

Experiments 10 (which is me oddly the girls are always the even number) and 9 (my partner) were named Crystal Winter and Jason Summer. Jonathan says he named us for our looks, but I think it was for our powers.

I have pin strait black hair, my blue eyes have strikes light violet through them, I have sharp pale features, and a ridiculously tall stature (tell me have you ever met a girl who was 5' 10'' at 16). I have control over ice, plus I've been told that when I'm mad the temperature drops a couple of degrees.

Jason however is an athletic blonde, blue eyes and awesome hair included. His is a golden hue, and he has a perpetual tan. He's also the only guy I have met that is taller than me at an amazing 6 foot two. And if you guessed that Jason has power over a lava like sustance you win a prize!

Experiments 11 and 12 are Dimitri Wolfe (his name always cracks me up, you'll see why) and Arianna Anderson (don't ask me why he picked that last name) are our resident werewolf and angel. No really, Dimitri turns into a wolf and Anna has wings on her back.

Dimitri is a bulked up 14 year old, with inky black hair and bright green eyes. But he's a real sweet kid. He's already at 5' 10, and when he goes wolf he's a black hair wolf who's about the size of a bear. A big cute fluffy bear, but don't tell him I said that.

Anna however in a tiny little thing, light amber hair and green eyes. Itty bitty at a height of 4' 6'' she's a firecracker. Her wings have a span of 6 feet and are a tawny color.

Last but not least, 13 and 14, Adam Harley and Marisa Hawthorn at age 12.

Adam is a skinny rail of a kid, bluish black color hair (don't know how that happened) and hazel eyes that are usually covered with glasses. His stare feels like can see right through you, or more precisely at your future, past and present. He can see the past and the (current) future, but not on demand, and read your mind. It can be embarrassing.

Mary (as we call her) has super strength and above average speed. But she's also the most accident prone human being on the earth, if I had a nickel for every time I heard the words 'I didn't mean to' come out of her mouth I would have enough money to pay for all the things she broke.

All in all we are one big happy family, until Jonathan decided to send us away.

* * *

_**So do you like? This is an opening chapter to two different stories, one will be an original story on and the other is a fan fiction of X-Men: Evolution. So enjoy! **_


End file.
